Hanging By A Moment
by dreamsindigital
Summary: *hinting of yaoi* an odd couple.. a love from afar.. when they finally come face to face how long can he keep it supressed?


Title: Hanging by a Moment 

Author: Trinity 

Dedication: Lys and Kyra for the strange couple contest!! I absolutely love the idea of a weird couple contest!! May Takeru and Koushirou fall madly in love with you!!! 

Rating: PG-13 for yaoi 

Song: Hanging by a Moment- Lifehouse- It's my TOTALLY fav song in da world right now.. I think that all of you should either buy the cd (No Name Face) or download the song offa Napster/Macster RIGHT NOW!!!   
  


I'm falling even more in love with you 

letting go of all I've held on to.. 

I'm standing here until you make me move 

I'm hanging by a moment here with you...   
  


Forgetting all I'm lacking 

completely incomplete 

I'll take your invitation 

you take all of me... 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


For once I glanced up at the large television screens that my master so intently watched. 

On one screen a boy of medium height and medium build gritted his teeth as if forcing himself to continue after walking a long distance. 

I stared at him. He was the most beautiful creature I had ever seen in my short life. Sweat rolled from his temples down his nicely tanned cheeks. 

He was wearing a green suit that went perfectly with his uniquely brown eyes and russet hair that seemed to defy gravity itself. I thought that I would die from the almost holy sight of him, but my dreams were snuffed when my master, the Digimon Kaizer, walked back into the room. 

"What do you think you're doing?" He spat, kicking me hard in the abdomen with a steel-toed boot. 

"No.... Nothing Master.." I whimpered as I backed into the shadows. 

"Good. Now get to work!" He yelled, settling back into his chair and mumbling something about 'those dumb kids.' 

"Yes, Master." I murmured as I retreated to the small closet that could not be justly called 'a room.' 

I lay down to try and sleep before the next day of torture, but my mind kept wandering to the boy. I kept wishing... hoping that I could be like him... yearning from the bottom of my soul to be with him...After a while, though, my eyelids drooped and I fell into a deep sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


I awoke and stretched my cramped limbs. Limbs? Since when did I have limbs? I glanced down at myself and gasped. 

I... I was human! I stood up and winced as my head hit the ceiling of my box. I ducked as I brushed off my lime green pants and lavender button up shirt. 

'Man, I need to get out of here,' I thought. I slinked through the shadows down the passageways that I had seen my master take so many times. Master? 

Hell, he wasn't my master anymore. Why did I let him push me around like that anyways? 

I sighed and ran silently towards the large iron door that would free me from my bondage as a slave and grant me freedom. I hid in the shadows until some enslaved sentry gekomon passed and then struggled to pull the heavy door open. 

I succeeded in doing so and immediately shut my eyes as I saw the sun for the first time since I was a larvae. I slowly opened them, longing to see and feel warmth on my pale skin. 

I looked around myself longing to see some life, but I was surrounded by rolling grass covered hills. I chose a direction to walk in and started my journey, determined to find the one I loved. 

I trudged on for what seemed like forever. The sun was beating down on my back and face and it was making me tired, oh so tired. I wiped my hand across my forehead, diminishing a bead of sweat that was making it's way down my steaming face. 

I passed through forest and desert, through scorching hot and freezing cold temperatures. When I felt I could go no further, I pushed myself harder. 

Suddenly, I found myself in the middle of a clearing surrounded by woods. In the center of the clearing, there was a small box with a flickering screen like the ones I had seen in Ken's lair. 

Curious, I went up and prodded at it. Then, I lost all of the energy in my body and collapsed in front of it, only hearing a small zap before losing all consciousness. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


I awoke to a cool sensation running through me starting at my burning forehead. I opened my burning eyes to look into auburn concerned-looking ones. I gasped and sat up quickly in shock. 

Fear and nerves kicking in, I looked around myself, taking in my surroundings. To my side the girl with short brown hair and auburn eyes. She was holding a wet cloth and looking at me with wide eyes. 

To my left was a boy with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a hat and his eyes held a puzzled expression. In front of me another boy was tapping his foot impatiently and giving me a cold expression from narrowed eyes. He had olive skin and was wearing goggles in his maroon hair. I whipped around and saw the other people that were in the room. 

There was a girl with longish purple hair and glasses. She was hovering over a boy that had auburn hair and was wearing one of those green suits. He was tapping at a computer. Standing to the side was a tall boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He was wearing an expression that plainly said, 'I have somewhere better to be.' 

Standing near him was an extremely short boy with green eyes. He was waving around a small wooden staff. Suddenly, the boy that had been tapping his foot in front of me spoke. 

"You work for the Digimon Emperor, don't you?" He said harshly. 

"Daisuke, leave him alone. He's had sun poisoning." The girl with short brown hair pleaded with him. 

"But Kari, what if he's bad and like... hurts you or something?" 

"Daisuke, he won't hurt Kari. I'm here, remember?" The boy in the hat said. 

"Oh shut up, Tee Kay..." He mocked. 

TK just shot him a death look. 

Suddenly, someone came through the door. I whipped around to see who it was. My jaw fell about 3 feet and hit the floor. My eyes widened and my stomach twisted itself in knots. 

"So, I heard we had a... visitor." The object of my affection said with a smile. He looked down at me and quirked an eyebrow. "Where did he come from?" He questioned, looking down at my oddly colored clothes. 

"We're not sure, Tai." The one called Kari replied. 

"Dai thinks he works for Ken." TK said, stifling a laugh. 

Tai chuckled as he passed a hand through his thick brown hair. "So, where did you come from?" He said looking at me. 

"Uh.. er.. the digiworld.." I stammered. 

"Riight.... What's your name?" 

"Wo-.... uh.. William." I smiled innocently up at him. "But,... but.. you can call me Will, if you want." I looked at him, my eyes filled with adoration. 

"Do you have anywhere to stay?" Kari asked me, her eyebrows knitted, etching an upside down on in her forehead. 

"No, but I'm sure I can find-" 

"You can stay at our place, can't he big brother?" She said looking up at Tai. 

"Uh... I'm sure he can, Kari." He turned to me. "Would you like to stay with us?" 

I tried not to look too happy. "YES!" I almost shouted. 

Suddenly, a pink haired girl burst through the girl and practically pounced on Tai. Clutching his arm like a vice, she started jabbering like a parrot. " OH MY GOSH TAI YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE WHAT HAPPENED TO ME!!!!!!!" 

I studied her carefully, wanting to know who my enemy was. She was almost as tall as Tai, and I soon saw the reason. She was wearing knee-high white boots with three or four inch platform heels. 

She also wore a tight white miniskirt and red, white, and blue shirt that showed off her thin, tan, midriff. Stars sparkled in her red highlighted pink hair. 

She was pretty, and I would have been onto her like God knows what if I hadn't been in love with Tai. 

"Mimi, calm down, it's okay." Tai put out a hand to emphasize his words. 

She held up a thin wrist and glanced at the pink watch encircling it. Her eyes squeezed shut and her lips puckered in disgust. "Darn, I have to get to cheerleading practice. Bye Tai, call me later, kay?" She put her arms around his neck briefly and then was gone. 

I looked at Tai, hurt shadowed in my eyes. A faint crimson blush had spread across his browned cheeks. " Er... C'mon Kari, let's go home. Will..." He nodded towards the door. I eagerly followed him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


After a brief discussion with Mrs. Kamiya, Tai and Kari's mother, Tai showed me to a nicely-sized room that I could sleep in. It contained a double bed, window, computer, and adjoining bathroom. 

Tai looked once again at my odd combination of clothes and wrinkled his handsome nose in distaste. "Let's get you some clothes that you can actually wear." He said, "We're about the same size, you can borrow some of mine. Follow me." 

He beckoned me with a flip of his hand as he turned and walked down the hall. 

I followed him, of course, into a large room that had a set of beds that were stacked on top of each other and another computer. He pulled open the door to his closet and scanned the clothes inside. 

He pulled out a pair of dark blue jeans and a dark green t-shirt. "This'll go well with your eyes." He said as he handed them to me, a blush spreading across his smiling cheeks. 

I took them carefully, smiling at Tai, and headed back to my room, where I closed the door and began to undress. 

I glanced up into the mirror that was sitting on the dresser in front of me. I gasped, as it was the first time I had ever seen my reflection. 

I was tall and thin, almost gangly looking, limber and sinewy. I had dark brown, almost black hair and large green eyes. 

I stared at myself as I slowly pulled on the jeans and shirt. I realized now why he had picked the green t-shirt. It matched and enhanced my eyes. 'He noticed...' I thought and almost melted on the spot. 

Later on, everyone in the house ate together, including the small tabby cat that Hikari called Miiko. Thankfully, Tai's parents weren't very inquisitive about my past, they seemed more interestred in their dinners. 

When I was through, I thanked them and excused myself from the table. I headed back into my room and got ready for bed. 

I pulled on the long flannel boxers and t-shirt that Tai's mother had left for me on the bed. I pulled down the down comforter and soft sheet and slipped into bed, feeling my body heat slowly warm the entire bed. Within a few minutes I fell asleep. 

It felt like I had been asleep no longer than ten minutes when I awoke to the sound of a door clicking shut and soft footsteps approach my bed. 

The covers on the other side of the bed were pulled down and someone slipped into bed with me. I held my breath.. Could it be Tai? I gathered the mimimal amount of courage that lurked inside me and rolled over to face... 

"Kari?! What are you doing here?" I lashed out at her inadvertedly, disappointed that it wasn't Tai. 

She clamped a small hand over my mouth and whispered, "Shh... Please, listen to what I have to say." 

I think I glared at her, but then I saw her eyes, so much like Taichi's, glazed with tears. Her eyebrows were knitted in a state of confusion and pain. I slowly exhaled and relaxed my muscles, letting her know I was hearing her out. 

Kari sighed and began, "Look, I know that you love Taichi..." 

My eyes widened in shock, but she went on. 

"...and that you're Wormmon.. I don't know how, call it intuition I guess. Anyways, I understand that you're in love with my brother, but, Will, I think I'm starting to like you.. It sounds crazy and irrational and I know it will never work out, but I'm having problems with Takeru and Dai right now so..." 

A fresh batch of tears came pouring out of her eyes. "... Please.. just hold me..." She looked at me with those eyes... 

Those eyes... I nodded slowly and put my arms around her. I held her until she fell asleep, and then I lay in bed until I did the same. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


The next morning, I awoke to a knock on the door. It was Taichi. "C'mon man, ya gotta get up and come to school with me today, okay?" He smiled, his chocolate brown eyes twinkling. 

I glanced down at the empty place beside me in bed. I then looked back up at him and smiled. "Okay." 

He threw me some clothes and a towel. "Try to be ready in a half hour.... Sorry for waking you up extra early, but I had to tame my hair." He winked and then closed the door. 

I passed a hand through my thick hair and sighed. "Taichi...." I walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind me. 

After much struggling with all of the strange knobs in the shower, I managed to get myself decently wet (because that was the purpose anyways, right?) 

I stepped out of the shower and pulled on Taichi's clothes. I picked up a brush and combed some gel through my wet hair, spraying miniscule water droplets on the mirror. 

"Will!!!" I heard Tai's voice cry out my name. My eyes widened in horror. What if something happened to him? I dashed out towards the sound, wanting to help my beloved Taichi. 

I looked around for him anxiously and then spotted him leaning against the doorframe. I breathed a sigh of relief. 

"Calm down, man.. We're not THAT late to school, not that it really matters anyways." He grinned up at me. "C'mon, let's go." He picked up a bag full of books and slung it accross his back. He walked out the door and I followed him. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


I went through school with Tai, following him wherever he went. I met a lot of new people, and saw the people I had met the first day I came here. 

When it came around time for Tai's free period, we both decided to go outside and spend some time in the courtyard. 

There were few people outside, as it was quite a dismal day, and we found a prime spot underneath a large ancient oak. 

As we were passing randomly through subjects to talk about, we surprisingly landed on relationships. 

"So," Tai asked, "You're a good-looking guy, who do you have your heart set on?" When I didn't give a reply soon enough, he leaned closer, intrigued. 

"C'mon, you can tell me..." He pleaded. 

I blushed and passed a hand through my hair. "Well...I don't know.. It's hard to explain. No, you wouldn't understand." I muttered shamefully. 

"Try me." Tai dared, looking at me with sparkles in his eyes. 

"I... I..." Stuttering, I tried to gather up enough courage to say it. I was blushing profusely and I could feel a nervous sweat begin to roll down my temples. 

Suddenly, Tai grabbed me by the shoulders as if to shake the answer out of me. Feeling the intensity of his fingertips pressing into my shirt I finally gathered my courage and whispered, "...you." 

His eyes widened a little in shock. Then, he relaxed and pulled me closer to him. I closed my eyes not knowing what he was about to do. I thought that he would punch me! 

Suddenly, I felt his lips press against mine briefly, gone as quickly as they were there. 

I opened my eyes, squinting at him, worried. The look on his face killed me. His eyes were wide open now and a look of dread was crossing his face. He started muttering incoherently, but then his words turned to anger. 

"No! I'm not like that. No......no! I'm in love with ....Mimi! Yeah, that's it, this was purely a mistake! That's it, a mistake. Nothing happened here, right?" He yelled at me, but didn't look into my eyes. 

I shook my head in shame. He glared at me, or rather the middle of my forehead, and then stormed off. Tears filled my eyes. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


Matt picked me up after school, since he was taking TK and Kari home as well. I didn't say anything until we pulled up in front of the Kamiya residence. 

I thanked Matt and then slowly made my journey up the apartment steps. Kari walked solemnly beside me. 

I grabbed on to her hand for moral support and then dropped it as we reached the door. We entered the house and I made my way past the dinner table, muttering something about not being hungry and not feeling well as I walked to my room. I got into bed and pulled the covers up over my head. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


"Will, wake up!!" I woke up to Kari shouting in my ear. I sat up in bed quickly, wincing at the pain that sparked suddenly in my temples. I glared at her, taking my anger out on her innocence. 

She looked up at me with hurt in her eyes, but persisted in taking my arm and pulling me out of bed. 

"You have to get up!! There's an emergency in the digiworld! Tai's already at the school. They're all waiting for us!!" She yelled as she threw me a new pair of pants and a shirt that smelled very much of Tai's cologne. 

I grimiced at the sound of his name, but continued in my dressing. I hurridly brushed my hair and teeth and followed Kari out the door. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


We arrived at school out of breath, having run there the entire way. Kari held my hand as we walked into the now crowded computer room. 

"What took you so long?" Daisuke asked impatiently. "Oh well, it doesn't matter, " He shot a glance at Kari's and my hands, "We need to get to the digiworld!" He jumped in front of the computer screen and yelled, "Digiport Open!" 

He was then sucked into the computer. The rest of the digidestined followed suit until it was Kari's turn. She tightened her grip on my hand, held her digivice up to the screen, and we were both pulled into the digiworld. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


We managed to find the Digimon Kaiser and a large battle ensued. I wasn't much help, as I didn't have a digimon, but I spent my time dodging various attacks and nursing the others' wounds. 

Tai kept averting his eyes every time they fell on me, but I caught him giving me a tortuing glare for a second. I kept watching him, wanting, hoping for him to give me one of his smiles. Alas, his perpetually smiling face was sunken into a frown. Then, Ken spotted me and sneered. 

"Watch OUT!!!" I heard Tai's voice scream. I saw him reaching his hand out towards me as if to shield me from something. 

I turned my head just in time to see a bright burst of red and blue light heading for me. "NOOOOO!" Tai's voice echoed in my ears as I fell to the ground. I heard Ken's evil laughter flickering in the background as I blacked out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


I came to and immediately tried to sit up. It was in vain, however, for I found that I could not due to a large laceration on my abdomen. I put my hand on it, curious, and the second I touched it I screamed out in pain. 

Pain not only because of the burning sensation it caused throughout my entire body, but because I could feel my innards. I moaned as my eyes rolled up, but then I found myself looking into Tai's worried chocolate brown eyes. Surprisingly, they were filled with tears. 

"I.... I'm ... I'm so sorry. God, if I'd have known... I thought.. " He sniffed and began to pull off his outer t-shirt and ripping it in shreds. He started to bandage my wound, but got frustrated when the material just kept getting soaked in blood. 

He tied the fabric in a knot and then took my hands. I could feel him shaking. I looked deep into his eyes and saw that he had both of his eyes blackened. 

I started to feel very faint and distant. I loosened my grip on Tai's hands and used the last of my strength to whisper to him. "I love you. Please don't forget me." I closed my eyes, welcoming the comfort of darkness's arms. 

Tai's sobs reverberated in my ears and he cried, "I won't, I promise. Please, don't leave me now when I've just learned... that I love you too...."They were the last words I heard. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


I awoke in a cold sweat. I glanced down at myself and realized that I was back to being a digimon. I sobbed. Had it all really just been a dream? I glanced down at myself again and smiled at the realization. 

There were a few pieces of green fabric tied around my midsection. "I won't forget you, either, Taichi..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  


A/N: Well, that took me a long time to write!!! Well, I hope ya like it, and I really really hope this wins (though it'd take a miracle) Anyways, this is my first Yaoi, AND my first Digimon/Human crossing. I'm probably gonna get flamed to heck and beyond for this, but I don't care!! I like it! Well, toodles and R/R PLEASE!   
  


loves, 

T-chan 

Trinity ~dreams_in_digital~ 


End file.
